fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tolbert Boese
Tolbert Boese a young man who is a student at the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts. Appearance Tolbert has a lean figure and has white hair and grey eyes. He is usually seen wearing the Academy's uniform. When he's relaxing, or has a day off, he usually just wears jeans, sneakers and a simple white shirt. Personality He has been called a coward on numerous occasions, growing up and by others in the Academy. This is because, rather than fight he flees. While he struggles with the Combat part of the Academy, Tolbert accels at the more strategic classes. Though other students tend to look down on him, he is content with his lot in life. When asked why he doesn't try harder in the Combat classes he replies "There are those who have it and those who don't. I don't." History Tolbert, by his own admission, barely passed the admission test to get into the Academy. Though he has joined the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts, he's not actually from Fiore. His family lives in the country of Bosco, near the boarder with Fiore. Why he decided to join the Academy is unknown to everyone else at the Academy and several students, and a few faculty members, believe he is spying on Fiore's military training and tend to mistreat Tolbert. Synopsis Stuff of Legends? *'The Slacker Trifecta: The Brute, The Wimp and The Comedian' *'First Exam & The Harvest Festival' Magic and Abilities Impressive Intellect: Tolbert's intellect has been commented upon by some of the tactical teachers, saying that he can quickly come up with a plan for just about any situation presented to the classes. Though all of his plans usually include escaping, which isn't the goal of the classes. Escape Artist: by using his intellect, and powers of observation, he can quickly come up with escape plans from just about any situation. Skilled Traceur: Tolbert has shown to be skilled in parkour, mostly shown during his escapes. He has climbed walls and easily lept spanning gaps, though when presented with these obsticals during the physical portion of classes...he fails. This is most likely due to the lack of adrenaline, the 'Fight or Flight' response, when he's not trying to escape. Mirror Magic: The user of this Magic creates mirrors and can use it to reflect attacks or trap enemies. Tolbert finally confirmed that he uses this magic and named two spells he can use. *'Form' Mirror (曲面ミラー, Kyokumen Mirā): The user creates several mirrors that can absorb his/her opponent's attacks and reflect them back to the enemy. *'Mirror Clone' (ミラークローン, Mirākurōn): the user creates a clone(s) of the target. This can be used to confuse the opponent, though Tolbert has only used this spell for training so far. Trivia *'Tolbert' is a German name that means "Messenger of Destruction" *'Boese' a German name (pronounced 'burr-za') means "Bad" or "Angry" *His appearance and personality are based on Takayuki Furuichi from the series Beelzebub *The quote was inspired by Episode 8 of Season 2 from Warehouse 13 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Boese Family Category:Caster-Mage